


Tommy

by Hiorin



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Sports, Boys Kissing, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, obóz sportowy, w razie jakby ktoś nie wiedział, wszystkie dziwne słowa są z książki
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:58:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiorin/pseuds/Hiorin
Summary: Życie w związku ssało. Newt przekonał się o tym wyjątkowo boleśnie, kiedy po kłótni, która w ogóle nie powinna mieć miejsca, Tommy trzasnął drzwiami ich pokoju w akademiku, a później nie odbierał jego połączeń i nie odpisywał na smsy przez całą przerwę świąteczną. Wciąż jednak perspektywa tego, że nie doświadczy więcej ssania, które Thomas fundował mu niemal co noc była o wiele gorsza.





	Tommy

**Author's Note:**

> Hej!  
> Przeczytałam ostatnio pierwszy tom książki i jestem chwilowo zakochana w bohaterach, więc na gorąco sama coś napisałam! A w międzyczasie przeczytałam fika, który pchnął mnie na właściwe tory:P Mam nadzieję, że Wam się spodoba:)

Życie w związku ssało. Newt przekonał się o tym wyjątkowo boleśnie, kiedy po kłótni, która w ogóle nie powinna mieć miejsca, Tommy trzasnął drzwiami ich pokoju w akademiku, a później nie odbierał jego połączeń i nie odpisywał na smsy przez całą przerwę świąteczną. Wciąż jednak perspektywa tego, że nie doświadczy więcej ssania, które Thomas fundował mu niemal co noc była o wiele gorsza.  
*-*-*  
Newt i Thomas poznali się na obozie sportowym kilka lat temu. Warto dodać, że ten drugi znalazł się tam raczej za karę niż z jakiegokolwiek innego powodu, co wcale nie znaczyło, że później nie zrobił wszystkiego, żeby wykorzystać szansę, skoro ta sama wpadła mu w ręce. Początkowo największego problemu wcale nie stanowiło to, że kiedy go tam „dowieziono” cała ekipa już się znała i to z pewnością też było częścią jego zasłużonej (jak bez przerwy powtarzała mu opiekunka) kary. Thomas naprawdę rozumiał, że nie powinien ubliżać swojemu fizykowi, ale nie pojmował też, jakim cudem całkiem dobra szkoła mogła zatrudnić takiego wała, który gubił się przy tylko nieco (według jego opinii) skomplikowanym problemie równania Schrödingera, które trzeba było rozwiązać metodami numerycznymi. On to rozgryzł kilka lat temu, chociaż pewnie nie powinien podważać autorytetu swojego nauczyciela. Przewrócił oczyma, myśląc że takie podejście jest idiotyczne i sprawia, że wykształceni ludzie nie czują potrzeby podnoszenia swoich kwalifikacji i poszerzania wiedzy.  
W każdym razie, jego karą miał być miesięczny pobyt na typowo lekkoatletycznym obozie, bez dostępu do książek i internetu, z bandą podobnych mu wiekiem chłopaków. Nie, żeby akurat ta sama płeć była dla Thomasa problemem, ten raczej stanowił iloraz IQ, który mogli prezentować, będąc skupionymi na idiotycznym bieganiu, skakaniu czy rzucaniu ciężkimi przedmiotami. To miał być fatalny miesiąc i w sumie Thomas był pod wrażeniem, jak jego zastępcza matka to zorganizowała. I nie liczyło się, że spędzi tam trzy dni mniej.  
— Patrzcie, nowy przyjechał — wykrzyknął jakiś koleś, kiedy tylko Thomas wysiadł z tej cholernej puszki, którą Teresa nazywała samochodem. — Co tak patrzysz, smrodasie? — zapytał jeszcze z głupim uśmiechem i Tom wiedział, że nie zapała do niego miłością.  
— Nasza nowa gwiazdeczka Labiryntu — zakpił ktoś z tyłu, ale wokół niego było tyle ludzi, że nie potrafił dopasować głosu do twarzy.  
— Wygląda raczej jak kupa klumpu — dodał ktoś inny i to zaczynało być śmieszne, więc przewrócił tylko oczyma, skupiając się na chłopaku, który odezwał się do niego pierwszy. I cóż, wyglądał jak przywódca, więc zapewne był najlepszy w którejś z tych durnych dyscyplin, o których on za wiele nie wiedział. Był na przegranej pozycji, ale nie zamierzał tego nadmiernie okazywać.  
— Jestem Thomas — powiedział pewnie i nawet na sekundę nie spuścił wzroku z czarnoskórego. Zapewne był długodystansowcem, chociaż o jakich odległościach tu się mówiło, pojęcia nie miał.  
— Alby — odparł, patrząc na niego z zastanowieniem. — To jest Newt, a to Chuck — dodał po chwili, wskazując na szczupłego blondyna z ładnie zarysowanymi mięśniami ramion, który wyglądał na poirytowanego i na grubego dzieciaka z idiotycznymi loczkami na głowie.  
Thomas tylko skinął krótko i na powrót skupił się na Albym, czekając na cokolwiek, chociażby wskazówkę, jak dotrzeć do jedynego wolnego łóżka, albo do recepcji. Teresa po prostu odjechała, zostawiając go tutaj i mógł tylko westchnąć z niezadowolenia. Przemyślała to od początku do końca.  
— Smrodas jest twój — rzucił Alby, zerkając krótko na Newta i odwrócił się, przedzierając przez tłum, który wcale nie malał. Jakby wszyscy chcieli mu się dokładnie przyjrzeć, żeby wiedzieć, kogo traktować gorzej.  
— Chyba żartujesz — mruknął blondyn, kręcąc głową i z żalem patrząc na odchodzącego chłopaka. — Nie mam czasu ani ochoty — krzyknął jeszcze, ale kiedy Alby się nie obejrzał, skapitulował i sam wyciągnął do Thomasa dłoń. — Newt — burknął. — Masz nie wchodzić nikomu w drogę, nie zadawać idiotycznych pytań i trzymać się Chucka — dodał na koniec, wyraźnie zdenerwowany. — On wyjaśni ci reguły, a jutro zdecydujemy do czego się w ogóle nadajesz.  
Thomas patrzył na niego wściekle, a w jego umyśle zrodziła się myśl, że przekazują go sobie, jak pałeczkę w sztafecie, kiedy Newt także się odwrócił i poszedł za Albym, a obok niego stanął Chuck. Mógł mieć co najwyżej trzynaście lat i ta różnica wieku wydawała się upokarzająca, a jednak Thomas zacisnął tylko zęby. Jeszcze im wszystkim pokaże, nawet jeśli okaże się, że jego kilkuletnie doświadczenie w uciekaniu przed gnębiącymi go półgłówkami nie jest wystarczające.  
— Wyglądasz, jakbyś chciał zrobić coś głupiego — odezwał się dzieciak i, ku jego zaskoczeniu, złapał jego podręczną torbę, Thomasowi zostawiając walizkę i ruszając w nieokreślonym kierunku, torując im drogę pomiędzy jakimiś osiłkami; może podnosili ciężary, to się chyba też zaliczało do lekkoatletyki, nie był pewien. — Pójdziemy cię najpierw ulokować, a potem jeszcze do szefa tego cholernego Labiryntu — jęknął, jakby wcale nie podobała mu się perspektywa spotkania z typem.  
— Dlaczego mówicie na to miejsce Labirynt? — zapytał, rozglądając się dookoła i przyglądając rozpadającym się domkom. To miejsce nie było najwyższych lotów.  
— Bo to jego nazwa — parsknął Chuck, oglądając się na niego i potykając. Wyglądał na niezdarę i Thomas nie miał pojęcia, co tu robił. — Kiedy to otworzyli, za cel obrali sobie dotarcie do każdego dzieciaka, który do nich trafi. Choćby musieli "przegonić go" — tu zrobił śmieszny cudzysłów nad głową — przez wszystkie dyscypliny i choćby mieli postawić go pod ścianą i dociskać tak długo aż im się uda.  
Tom patrzył na niego zszokowany, bo to nie było wyjaśnienie, którego się spodziewał. Nie zdążył jednak niczego wtrącić, bo Chuck najwyraźniej jeszcze nie skończył gadać.  
— Uwierz, ta nazwa to jeszcze nic, wszyscy trenerzy mają na koszulkach napis DRESZCZ i to naprawdę przyprawia mnie o dreszcze. — Wzdrygnął się teatralne, po czym ukłonił lekko przed Thomasem, kiedy ten zrobił wielkie oczy. — Nie mam pojęcia, od czego to skrót, nie sądzę, żeby ktokolwiek wiedział, a nawet jeśli tak jest, nikt się z tobą nie podzieli taką wiedzą — skończył z szerokim uśmiechem, zupełnie niepasującym do wypowiadanych słów.  
Jego gadulstwo było przekleństwem, a jednocześnie Thomas czuł się przy nim dziwnie spokojny. Przyjrzał się uważniej cieniom pod jego oczami i twarzy, której kolorem daleko było do tych opalonych idiotów rzucających piłką do kosza, którzy najczęściej się na nim wyżywali.  
— Co tu robisz, Chuck? — zapytał z ciekawością, odnotowując pokaźny rumieniec, który rozlewał się właśnie na jego policzkach i schodził niżej na szyję. Wyglądał fatalnie.  
— Moi rodzice uznali, że za dużo czasu spędzam na nauce, a za mało z rówieśnikami — wykrztusił zażenowany, jakby obawiał się, że Thomas go teraz wyśmieje i zostawi.  
— Przynajmniej nie będę jedynym idiotą, który nie potrafi biegać — mruknął, chcąc poprawić dzieciakowi humor, ale ten stanął jak wryty, po czym odwrócił się w jego stronę oburzony.  
— Mogę spędzać większość czasu z nosem w książkach, ale to wcale nie znaczy, że do niczego innego się nie nadaję — warknął i już nie wyglądał, jak bezbronny trzynastolatek. — Pcham kulą — wyjaśnił spokojniej, oczekując jakiejś pozytywnej reakcji ze strony Thomasa, ale ten pojęcia nie miał, co to za dyscyplina.  
— Więc będę jedynym idiotą — skwitował, nie chcąc rozzłościć dzieciaka jeszcze bardziej. Skoro istniał choć cień szansy, że będzie miał z kim pogadać o fizyce, nie mógł go do siebie zniechęcić.  
Chuck roześmiał się cicho, przyjmując te niezdarne przeprosiny i wskazując dłonią najbardziej obskurny budynek. Tom aż się skrzywił, ale słowem się już nie odezwał, rzucając po chwili swoje rzeczy na jedno z pięciu łóżek. Tylko ono wyglądało na nieużywane.  
— Teraz meldunek — mruknął do siebie dzieciak i nie pozwalając mu się rozpakować, wyszedł z powrotem na zewnątrz, zmierzając od razu do czegoś, co wyglądało jak stare laboratorium, na co Thomas zapatrzył się z niedowierzaniem. Tak bardzo nie chciał tu być.  
*-*-*  
Następnego dnia ktoś obudził go o nieprzyzwoicie wczesnej porze i kiedy już miał warknąć na Chucka i kazać mu się odpierdolić, otworzył oczy i znalazł się twarzą w twarz z szeroko uśmiechniętym Newtem. I, o boże!, to było jak objawienie, bo koleś jeszcze dzień wcześniej mógł się względem niego zachowywać jak dupek, a jednak oglądanie jego radosnej twarzy o piątej nad ranem mogłoby się stać życiowym powołaniem Thomasa.  
— Pobudka, smrodasie — mruknął Newt kpiąco i Tom skrzywił się na pejoratywny wydźwięk tego słowa. Które chyba w ogóle nie istniało.  
— Mam imię, wiesz? — burknął, odrzucając na bok lekką kołdrę i przeciągając się na łóżku. Ukrył uśmiech, dostrzegając wzrok drugiego chłopaka przesuwający się po jego prawie nagim ciele. I podobała mu się aprobata, którą w nim dostrzegł.  
— Jak każdy — odparł tylko Newt i przewrócił oczyma, po czym uśmiechnął się jeszcze raz. — Tommy — mruknął, jakby smakował na języku brzmienie tego zdrobnienia i Thomas wciągnął głośno powietrze, bo efekt jaki to jedno słowo wywołało w jego głowie był niemal tak samo porażający, jak zobaczenie chłopaka tuż po przebudzeniu.  
— Może być — powiedział, niedbale machając dłonią, ale wszystko zepsuł uśmiech, który chyba na stałe przykleił się do jego twarzy. — Gdzie idziemy? — zapytał po chwili, kiedy ubrał już zwykle dżinsy i koszulkę. Po namyśle zarzucił jeszcze bluzę z kapturem.  
Newt przekrzywił lekko głowę, znowu patrząc na niego uważnie i tylko skinął na niego, niemo nakazując pójście za sobą. Tom więc wzruszył ramionami, wciągnął na stopy adidasy i, kiedy tylko wyszli z domku, ruszył sprintem za drugim chłopakiem. Może to miał być jakiś test, pojęcia nie miał, ale mimo sporego tempa, które narzucił blondyn, Thomas był przez cały czas jedynie krok za nim. Zatrzymali się po jakichś dziesięciu minutach, tak samo nagle, jak ruszyli i Tom musiał przez chwilę brać głębokie wdechy, bo jego płuca najwyraźniej przypomniały sobie, jak ważny dla organizmu jest tlen.  
— Całkiem nieźle, smrodasie — powiedział śpiewanie Newt, klepiąc go po plecach, nieświadomie, lub, co bardziej prawdopodobne, wręcz przeciwnie, powiększając ból jego mięśni. — Tommy — poprawił się z krzywym uśmiechem, raczej jeszcze nie zdając sobie sprawy, jak to działa na Toma.  
— Gdzie jesteśmy? — wysapał, zauważając w końcu, że dotarli do jakiegoś muru. To musiała być granica tego cholernego ośrodka.  
— Chcę ci coś pokazać — zaczął, a ton jego głosu i wyraz twarzy zmienił się na tyle, że Thomas od razu się wyprostował, czując, że to będzie coś istotnego.  
Uniósł brew, czekając na kolejne słowa, ale Newt tylko wskazał jakąś niewielką dziurę, zapraszając go gestem do przysunięcia się bliżej. Stykali na tak dużej powierzchni ciał, że Tom musiał zagryźć zęby, żeby nie jęknąć. Przymknął też na moment oczy i prawie przegapił przechodzącego po drugiej stronie, niemal dwa razy większego od siebie, uzbrojonego faceta. Odruchowo cofnął się w tył, upadając na tyłek i posyłając drugiemu chłopakowi urażone spojrzenie, kiedy ten parsknął cicho.  
— Kto to był? — wyszeptał, podchodząc na powrót do tej przeklętej dziury, ale nikogo już nie udało mu się dostrzec.  
— Nazywamy ich buldożercy — wyjaśnił Newt poważnie. — Po drugiej stronie lasu jest zakład poprawczy dla dziewczyn — dodał i Tom nie powstrzymał się przed zrobieniem głupiej miny.  
Bo, co to był za idiotyzm, żeby w takim miejscu tworzyć obóz dla dzieciaków? Chociaż, jak pomyślał po chwili, dzierżawa tego terenu musiała być wystarczająco tania, żeby podjąć ryzyko. Nie sądził, żeby rodzice sprawdzali, co znajduje się w pobliżu obozu, skoro ich dzieci na jego terenie miały dostęp do wszystkiego, co teoretycznie było im niezbędne. A nawet jeśli ktoś przejrzał mapy, to zapewne po dostrzeżeniu połaci lasów, które rozciągały się prawdopodobnie z każdej strony, był wystarczająco uspokojony. Thomas skrzywił się, bo był pewien, że akurat Teresa wiedziała o wszystkim, co działo się zarówno wewnątrz Labiryntu, jak i poza jego murami. I wpakowała go tu celowo; jego kara miała być więc jeszcze dotkliwsza, niż przypuszczał.  
— Nie rób nic głupiego — powiedział blondyn i Tom spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, bo Newt wyobrażał sobie, że on niby co zrobi? Pobiegnie przez las, wśród cholernych, uzbrojonych po pachy facetów, żeby spotkać się z jakąś laską, która pewnie będzie tak samo niebezpieczna jak oni?  
— Nie mam zamiaru — powiedział z drwiną, ale Newt nadal patrzył na niego sceptycznie. — Po co miałbym to robić? — zapytał podejrzliwie, bo może każdy nowy na tym przeklętym obozie szedł falowo, a to stworzyłoby innym możliwość zmuszenia go do wejścia wprost w łapy buldożerców. — Swoją drogą, po cholerę wymyślacie te dziwaczne nazwy? — zaciekawił się, ale drugi chłopak tylko przygryzł wargę i pokręcił głową.  
— Żeby spotkać się z jakąś dziewczyną? — zakpił, ignorując jego wtrącenie. — Albo, żeby pokazać innym, jaki jesteś wspaniały? Dla dreszczyku emocji?  
— Mam wspaniały umysł — mruknął Tom, w myślach dodając, że chciałby dożyć dorosłości, żeby móc z niego należycie skorzystać. Kilka pomysłów na wykorzystanie różnych części swojego ciała też posiadał i niekoniecznie chciałby stracić którąś kończynę w wieku niespełna siedemnastu lat. — A dziewczyny mnie nie interesują — dokończył i dopiero zaskoczenie w oczach Newta sprawiło, że uświadomił sobie, że powiedział to głośno.  
Mały rumieniec pojawił się na jego policzkach, ale nie pozwolił, żeby go to zdeprymowało. Wzruszył tylko ramionami, patrząc z wyzwaniem na drugiego chłopaka, spodziewając się jakichś docinków, a może nawet otwartej wrogości. Jednak zamiast tego Newt uśmiechnął się szeroko i skinął głową, a Tom zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej, myśląc, że może pobyt tutaj nie będzie aż tak zły.


End file.
